My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
by otaku9
Summary: Bella Swan, a young human from the magical city of Rivendell, is sent by Princess Aerith to travel to Bathory and make friends. Along the way, she'll find hidden secrets, go on daring adventures, and even learn new things about friendship as well. My Little Ponyxseveral other shows and movies and books. BellaxVlad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following content: Lord of the Rings, Twilight, Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2, Rise of the Guardians, Star Wars, Maximum Ride, Final Fantasy VII, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, and especially not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And any other content I use

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Crossover

Episode 1: Friendship is Magic Part 1

_Once upon a time…_

_ In the magical land of Cosima (1), there were two siblings. One, was the Princess Aerith and she controlled the time of day and everything in it, including all the flowers. The other, was her little brother, Prince Vladimir. He ruled over all of night and everything in it, this included the creatures that stalked at night. Every morning, the princess would use her magic to raise the sun and every night, the prince would use his powers to raise the moon, thus creating perfect harmony. _

_ But, as time went on, the prince became resentful. All day, the people, plants, animals, and even some mythical creatures would frolic and play in the sun that his sister would always bring, but at night, they would shun and sleep through his beautiful night. Then, one day, the prince decided that he wouldn't lower the moon._

_ His sister tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in his heart had transformed him into a horrible monster, a powerful vampire known as the Pravus. He vowed that he would shroud the land in darkness, creating an eternal night. Reluctantly, the sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to mankind; The Elements of Harmony (2). Using the magic, she defeated her brother and banished him into the moon. _

_ "The sister took on the responsibility of the moon as well as the sun, continuing to keep harmony in Cosima ever since."_

A young teenage girl was reading the pages aloud, her belly on the ground, her long legs up high in the air.

"Hmmm," the girl thought aloud, "Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before. But where?"

Later in the day, she was running along, carrying a bag of books in one hand, when she heard someone call out, "Bella!" She looked to see Alice, Rosalie, and Jessica, a few of the people she knew here in Rivendell.

"Meredith is throwing this big get together in the West Castle Court. You wanna come?" All three of them looked eagerly at her.

"Oh, sorry girls," Bella smiled sadly, "I've got a lot of studying to do." She gestured to the book bag she was carrying in one hand. And just like that, she took off.

"Ugh," Alice groaned, "Does that girl do anything but study?"

"I think she's more focused on books than friends." Rosalie added in. The threesome walked away to Meredith's get together.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony," Bella thought to herself, as she continued to run. She finally slowed down as she ascended to one of the towers of the castle, where she lived as Princess Aerith's personal student.

On the other side of the door, a small boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes was carrying a small wrapped box to give to Meredith when the doors suddenly flew open, hitting him in the face.

"Gazzy, Gazzy!" She called louder. She looked down to see the boy on the ground, the box a short distance away.

"Oh my goodness Gazzy!" Bella gasped. "Are you alright?"

Gazzy opened his mouth to answer.

"Never mind. Find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies."

Dazedly, Gazzy looked down to see the box all smushed up.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Well," Gazzy answered, "It _was _a gift for Meredith, but…" He trailed off, a small teddy bear falling out of the huge hole in the box.

"Oh, Gazzy," Bella said, exasperated, "You know we don't have time for things like that."

"But we're on a break." Gazzy replied. Ignoring, Gazzy, Bella held out her hand, a blue light glowing from it. A book pulled itself off the top shelf and landed right in her outstretched hand.

"No." This wasn't the right book. She tried again with another book. "No." Again. "No. No. No. No. No. No!" Bella groaned. "Gazzy!"

"Over here!" Gazzy had flown up with his rather huge wings up to another high shelf. He held the book out with one hand.

He flew down towards her, handing her the book. Bella grabbed it out of his hand as if she were trying to rip a piece of glued paper from his hand.

She flipped through the book, trying to find the Elements of Harmony. "Aha!" She exclaimed when she found the right page. "'The Elements of Harmony,"' she read. "'See vampire in the moon?"' Vampire in the moon? This book didn't mean…

"Vampire in the moon?" Gazzy had flown up to another shelf. "But that's just an old wives' tale."

Bella flipped through another book. "Aha!"

"'_The vampire in the moon-myth from the olden ages. A powerful vampire who wanted to rule Cosima, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the 1,000__th__ year, the stars will aid in his escape and he will bring about an eternal night."'_

"Gazzy!" Bella turned back to him. "Do you know what this means?"

"No." Gazzy answered. All of a sudden, the many books piled in that shelf suddenly began to fall on Gazzy, plummeting him to the floor.

Bella held out her arms and caught him before he fell on the ground. She gave Gazzy a a scroll and said, "Take a letter to the princess."

"Okeydokey." Gazzy jumped out of Bella's arms and began to write.

"My dearest teacher," Bella recited, "It has come to my attention that, whilst in my studies, I've found out that all of Cosima is in the precipice of disaster."

"Hold on," Gazzy called out, stopping his letter writing. "Preci-Preci-I can't spell it."

"Threshold." Bella said. He just looked at her. "Brink?" Gazzy just shook his head.

Bella groaned. "That something really bad is about to happen!" Gazzy quickly jotted it down.

Bella continued. "For you see, the mythical vampire in the moon is in fact the Pravus, and he's about to return to Cosima and bring with him eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy never unfolds. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Bella Swan."

"Bella…Swan…Got it!"

"Great!" Bella smiled (OMG she really smiled!...JK) "Send it!"

"Wait. Now?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes now." Bella responded.

"Um…I don't know Bella…Princess Aerith is a bit busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Festival (3) and that's, like, the day after tomorrow."

"Exactly, Gazzy," Bella explained, "The day after tomorrow is the longest day of the 1,000th year, so it's imperative that Princess Aerith gets this letter right away."

Gazzy started writing down "imperative". "Impera-"It means something important!" Bella shouted.

"Okay, okay." And so Gazzy stuffed the letter in his mouth and…farted it out, sending it to Princess Aerith. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Oh I'm not worried, Gazzy. Oh, Gazzy!" Bella exclaimed. "You really need to stop eating burritos for lunch!"

Then, suddenly, a huge burp came out of Gazzy's mouth, another letter forming out of it.

"See?" Bella gave her usual "told you so" face and started to read the letter.

"She's really got to stop doing that!" Gazzy exclaimed, holding his stomach. (4)

"My dearest, most faithful student, Bella," Bella read, "You know I admire your diligence and that I trust you completely." Bella smirked at Gazzy. "But you simply must stop…READING ALL THOSE DUSTY OLD BOOKS! WHAT!?"

The next day, Bella and Gazzy were in a flying chariot, being pulled by two Pegasi. Well, Bella was in the chariot, Gazzy was following right beside her.

"My dear Bella," Gazzy continued the letter, "There is more to a young person's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival right in this year's location; Bathory."

Bella just groaned right in the chariot.

"And I have an even bigger task for you," Gazzy continued. "Make some friends."

Bella groaned again.

"Hey come on," Gazzy grinned, "Look on the bright side; the princess arranged for you to stay in a library! You love them!"

Bella had an epiphany; "Yes! Yes it does!" She looked over at Gazzy. "And do you wanna know why? Because this all proves that I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, the go to the library to find proof of the Pravus's return."

"But," Gazzy said awkwardly, "When will you make friends? Like the princess told you?"

"She _said_, "Bella emphasized, "To check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival. I am her student, and I will do my royal duty, but the fate of Cosima does not rest on me making friends." The chariot descended down into Bathory, dropping off Bella and Gazzy.

Bathory was a rather small town, nothing like Rivendell back home. There were small houses at least two stories tall, sometimes only one. All around, humans, and all sorts of aliens and other humanoid creatures were laughing, talking, playing, selling, and buying.

"Maybe the people here in Bathory will have interesting things to talk about." Gazzy suggested. Just then, a young girl came skipping up to the two. She had short brown hair that stuck out on the sides and light brown eyes. She was wearing a short yellow dress and brown boots.

"Look," Gazzy pointed at the man, "She seems to be a rather nice girl. Just say hi."

Shyly, Bella looked directly at the girl, opened her mouth to speak. "Hello?

The girl suddenly gasped and ran off in the other direction.

"Well," Bella said sarcastically, "That was interesting."

The two were walking on the path towards a farm, Gazzy with a checklist in hand.

"Summer Sun Overseer's Official Checklist. Step 1-Banquet preparations. Apple Pie Farms."

Just then, the two said a girl punched the tree right next to Bella and apples fell and landed perfectly into the baskets below.

"Wow," Bella and Gazzy both said at the same time. The girl had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, shaped at the bottom like a dolphin's tail. She had brownish red eyes and was wearing a brown vest, brown shorts, brown boots and a cowboy hat on top of her head. Bella sighed. "Let's just get this over with." She walked over to the wagon where the girl stood. "Good afternoon." She said in her best speech voice. "My name is Bella Swan."

The girl smiled. "Well, howdy," the girl smiled, taking Bella's hand and shaking it real fast. "It's a mighty fine pleasure to meet you. My name is Tifa Lockhart. We here at Apple Pie farms do love making new friends!"

Finally, Bella managed to pull her red, throbbing hand away. "Um," Bella continued, "I'm actually here to check on preparations for the banquet for the Summer Sun Festival."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Here at Apple Pie Farm, we are proud of the food we make. We have apples, of course, but we also have blueberries, strawberries, bananas, kiwis, papayas, blackberries, raspberries, all sorts of fruit. But, mostly it's apples. Our farm is quite famous for growing the best apples in all of Bathory, maybe even better than Rivendell. I don't know for sure. Would you care for a sample?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? How long could it take?" Bella said.

Suddenly, a triangle started ringing. Tifa had pulled out a triangle and ringing it very loudly.

"Soup's on, everybody!" She yelled out. Suddenly, people came all over, crowding the rather small table.

"Right here is the entire Lockhart family." Tifa explained. "Over there is Yuffie." Yuffie placed an apple fritter on the table.

"Jessie." She put down a couple of apple bumpkins

"Barrett." He put down a nice cupcake with a red gala apple on top.

"Rude." He placed a small pie with a red delicious apple in it.

"Elena!" She placed down a pie with golden delicious apples in it.

This continued on until the table was so full of food that Bella and Gazzy couldn't see the top anymore.

"Zack." She gestured to the tall boy with spiky black hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Marlene." The two looked down to see a small young girl with bright black eyes and long black hair pulled into a braid with a pink ribbon.

"And…Granny." She pointed to an old woman nodding off in a rocking chair. "Hey Granny!" Tifa yelled. "Wake up! We have guests!"

Granny snorted awake. "Wha? Soup's on?" She managed to get out of the rocking chair and shuffled her way towards the table.

"Right then…" Bella said awkwardly. "I guess I'll be going now."

"But aren't you going to be staying for brunch?" The little girl, Marlene suddenly said, her eyes big and black.

"Sorry," Bella said, "But we're really busy right now." And everyone groaned.

Bella sighed. "Alright…okay."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

After brunch, Bella and Gazzy, their bellies full of apples, headed onward to step 2.

"Aw man," Gazzy groaned, his belly inflated in the last half hour, "I may never eat another apple again."

"Just focus, Gaz," Bella ordered. "What's step 2?"

"Step 2 is weather. But…that's odd, there's supposed to be a spirit by the name of Jack Frost clearing the clouds."

"A spirit?" Bella asked. "Those actually exist?"

"Yeah," Gazzy explained, "You've got your Guardians who are sort of like spirits, except they serve the higher purpose of bringing people cheer. Then, you've got your elemental spirits. Jack Frost is an elemental spirit. He brings both cheer and controls the weather, despite the fact that he controls winter."

"Either way," Bella said, getting back on topic, "He's not doing a very good job." Suddenly, a white blur crashed into Bella, knocking her down.

"Oops, sorry," the white blur said, trying to get the brown mud off of him. The blur turned out to be a tall young man with pale skin, and with blue eyes. He had short white hair the color of snow and wore a blue hoodie covered with frost and long brown pants. He wore no shoes on his feet. A tall staff was held in one hand.

"I know what to do!" The boy suddenly exclaimed. He waved his staff and brought a cloud over onto Bella. Ice cold rain fell from the cloud, nearly freezing Bella.

"Sorry," The boy smiled awkwardly, trying to hold in a laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Bella glowered at the boy.

"To be honest," The boy said, "You look kind of like a wet raccoon." Gazzy as well was trying to hold in his giggle fit.

"I'm going to guess that you are Jack Frost."

"The one and only." Jack gestured to himself.

"Well than," Bella glared, "Why don't you do your job and keep the sky clear?" Bella took a deep breath and said, "I'm Bella Swan. The princess sent me to check the weather for the Summer Sun Festival."

"Hey, don't you worry," Jack smiled a huge grin, "I'll do that so quick that your own head will spin. But," He paused, "As soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"Why, the Guardians of course!" Jack exclaimed. "The fastest, strongest, most powerful, and most bravest spirits in all of Cosima! Someday, I'm going to prove that I'm as powerful and brave and strong and fast as they are! Then, I'll be able to join them! They're performing tomorrow at the festival!"

"Please," Bella scoffed, "There not going to let someone who can't even keep the sky clear for a day!"

"Hey!" Jack descended down to eye level. "I can clear this sky in 10 second flat. 30 seconds in the summer. I can't stand heat! But mostly I get off then and hide in my home to keep myself cool!"

"Well then," Bella said, "If you're as fast as you say you are, then prove it." Then, before Bella could blink, Jack was off and flying. He waved the clouds away with his staff. He twirled and gestured and pushed the clouds right out of the sky.

By the time he was finished, the skies were blue and clear, save for the white dot that was Jack.

"Told ya." He said. Bella and Gazzy had their mouths wide open, unable to speak at the display before them.

"Hahaha!" Jack laughed. "You should see the looks on your faces!" He floated down to Bella. "You know what Bell, can I call you Bell? I like you. See you later." And he flew up and away.

"He's awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed. Bella just sighed and walked away from him. "Bella! Wait for me!"

They headed into the town hall.

"Step three-Decorations." The town hall was amazing. Beautiful flags, tapestries, drapes, covered the walls and the ceilings. They showed pictures of warriors, humans, vampires, the sun and the moon. It screamed to all of Cosima "I'm beautiful and elegant." And that's exactly what the person in front of them was.

Gazzy's mouth was wide open at the young girl. The girl was tall, to Gazzy of course, but she was around the same height as Bella. She had beautiful dark color skin and long brown hair streaked with blonde on one part and brown eyes. She wore cute green top and black miniskirt. White wings were sprouting out of her back. "Okay, not this," She pulled out a blue ribbon. She threw it to the side. Next, she pulled out a yellow ribbon. "No." A green one. "Oh, definitely not!"

Gazzy fixed his hair. "Does my hair look good?"

Bella ignored him and spoke to the brown haired girl. "Um, excuse me…"

"One moment." The girl said. "I am, how do you say, in-the-zone as it is." And she continued looking in the box for more ribbons. "Oh, yes!"

She pulled out a sparkly red ribbon. "Sparkles always bring out the right touch! Don't you agree? Nudge, you are a talent." And she tied the ribbon onto the pole.

She turned back to Bella. "Now how can I help yo-ah!" She looked up and down at Bella's wind-strewn hair.

"Oh my word! What in the name of Cosima happened to your hair?"

"Oh," Bella looked up at her hair, "Well you see…it's a rather long story. Anyway, I'm Bella Swan and I am just here to check on the decorations and be out of your hair."

"Out of _my _hair?" She flipped her hair. "What about _yours_?" She ran behind Bella and began pushing.

"Hey, what are you doing? Help!" And Bella was out the door.

At a big frilly shop, which said "Nudge's Dress Shop," in beautiful script, the girl, Nudge, was attempting to put Bella in a beautiful outfit (5).

"No. Too green." Bella was wearing a long green gown with a spiky green crown on top of her head.

"Too yellow." Now Bella was wearing a pretty yellow tea dress with flowers on the front and a pretty yellow sun hat on top of her head.

"Too poofy!" A colorful and poofy salsa costume, complete with wavy hair.

"Not poofy enough!" Bella now wore a blue dress covered with white polka dots and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Too frilly!" She wore an elegant Elizabethan dress with a huge collar and a tall, white poofy wig that compared to Marge Simpson's hair.

"Too…shiny." Bella was now wearing an orange sweater with blue sweatpants and a blue and white bandana.

"Aha!" Nudge looked through her storage area of various outfits. "I think this is the one!" She sang out.

She forcibly put Bella into a beautiful white dress, covered with beautiful gems and a sash wrapped around her waist. Now, Nudge would talk.

"Now go on, my dear," Nudge said, "You were telling me where you're from. Oh! This needs to be tightened." And she grabbed the sash and pulled as tightly as she could.

"I…'ve been…sent…from…Rivendell!" Bella cried out, hardly able to breath. Nudge gasped, letting go of the sash and knocking Bella to the ground.

"Ah! Rivendell!" Nudge's brown eyes sparkled happily. "I'm so envious! The glamour! The sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it!" Nudge flew a bit off the ground, landing really, _really_ close to Bella.

"We are going to be the best of friends, you and I!" Nudge looked down. "Emerald!" She exclaimed, looking at the giant emerald on Bella's chest. "What was I thinking? Now, rubies! They'll totally bring out the sparkle in your eyes!" And she flew off to get some.

As soon as Nudge was out of sight, Bella yelled out "Quick! Before she decides to dye my hair purple!" And she ran out, still wearing the dress.

Gazzy sighed, looking at the beautiful Nudge as she flew out of her giant brown wings. "Come on!" Bella grabbed Gazzy and pulled him out.

"Isn't she great?" Gazzy asked, still thinking of Nudge.

"Great?" Bella scoffed. "She was trying to turn me into a giant…whatever the heck she is!"

"But she's beautiful, and fun, and happy, and…she's got wings, just like mine." Gazzy added that last part sadly.

Bella turned back to see Gazzy, his head down and his wings drooping. Bella sighed; She knew how hard it was for Gazzy, being the only kid with wings in all of Rivendell. When they first met, he had been sent from a place called the School to be categorized into Rivendell's Museum of History. Thankfully, Princess Aerith had saved him and raised him as if he were her own. Besides Princess Aerith, Gazzy's only friend was Bella. Princess Aerith had tried forever to look for his family, but to no avail.

"Gazzy," Bella patted Gazzy's head, "I'm sorry, alright. I understand, I really do."

Suddenly, Gazzy smiled that huge giant grin of his. "It's alright Bella, I forgive you. Now, let's continue on with that list!" Gazzy pulled the list out of his mouth.

"Ew!" Bella mocked-grimaced. "I am not touching that list!"

"Alright then," Gazzy unrolled the list, "The last step is music!" Just then, the two heard what sounded like a chorus of birds singing the exact same tune.

Curious, the two dived under some bushes to see. What they saw was a tall girl with bright red hair pulled into pigtails standing in front of a small group of birds, the sound the two had heard before.

"Oh, um," the girl said shyly, an accent slipping through, "Excuse me," she looked at the one blue jay. "I'm sorry," she said, "But your rhythm is a tiny bit off." She held up her thumb and forefinger to indicate how much.

"Now, follow me please." She said. "1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4-"Hello!" Bella suddenly yelled out, scaring the girl and the birds. The two finally saw that the girl had bright green eyes, a pink top, an orange and yellow skirt, yellow boots, what seemed to be a fur skin wrapped around her waist, and many necklaces and bracelets all over her body.

"Oh my!" Bella gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare off your birds! I'm just here to check up on your music and it sounded beautiful!"

The girl smiled. And Bella smiled back. Neither said a word.

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella introduced herself. "What is your name?"

The girl mumbled something under her breath.

"Um," Bella said awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

The girl just stood there, looking awkwardly around. Just then, the birds came back and sat in the tree.

"Well," Bella said, breaking the silence, "It seems that your birds are back. Everything seems to be in order, so I'd better be going now." And Bella walked away. The girl glanced up and saw the girl talking with a small blonde boy with wings behind his back.

The girl gasped. "Is that an Avian-Human Hybrid?" She looked directly at Gazzy.

"I've never seen one before, well, besides Nudge, of course, but I've NEVER seen one so small before!"

"See? What did I tell you Bella?" Gazzy gloated, smoothing his spiky blonde hair back. Bella glared, then walked over and picked Gazzy up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Well, we really must be going now." Bella said, walking away with the small Avian-Human Hybrid.

"Oh, wait!" The girl ran after them. "What's his name?"

"The Gasman!" Gazzy announced. "But most people call me Gazzy!"

"Hi, Gazzy!" The girl smiled. "My name is Oerba dia Vanille. But I absolutely _hate _that name! So please, call me Vanille."

She kept talking to Gazzy, completely ignoring Bella the entire time. _This is gonna be forever. _Bella thought.

"…And that's how I met Princess Aerith and Bella and the rest is history! Until today, that is. Do you want to hear about today?"

"Oh, yes!" Vanille squealed.

Bella cut in. "I'm sorry, but…wow! Did we ever get here fast." The three looked up to see a tall magnificent tree, covered with windows, had a balcony, and even had double doors. The sign next to it said "Library". "This is where we're staying while in Bathory and _poor_ Gazzy needs his sleep."

"No I don't!" Gazzy insisted. Just then, Bella dropped him onto the ground. "Aw, you see, he's even to sweepy to even open his wing and fly."

"Aw, you poor thing," Vanille picked up Gazzy. "You simply must get into bed ASAP!" And she ran right inside.

Bella ran inside and pushed Vanille. "Yes, yes, right on that. Well…goodnight!" And she slammed the doors.

Bella looked around to see all pitch black.

"Real rude." Gazzy scoffed. She could see his bright blue eyes, even in the darkness.

"Sorry, Gazzy," Bella apologized, "But we have to convince Princess Aerith that the Pravus is coming back and we don't have enough time! I just need to study for a long enough time without any crazy humans, vampires, Avian-Human Hybrids (no offense, Gazzy), spirits, hobbits, or anything else bothering me! Where's the light switch?"

Suddenly the room was filled with bright light and all around Bella were humans, vampires, spirits, hobbits, elves, dwarves, and even a couple of werewolves.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. It was a party. And not just any party; a big huge, extravagant, super-duper, colossal party!

"Surprise!" And the brown haired girl from earlier popped right in front of Bella.

"Hi! My name is Selphie Tilmitt!" She excitedly announced. "And I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you?" She began bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Very surprised." Bella answered and that was true; she didn't expect _any _of this. "You know, uh, Selphie, was it? You _do _know that libraries are supposed to be quiet."

"What's the fun of parties if they are quiet?" Selphie pouted. "It's so boring! You see," Selphie continued, "I saw you when you first arrived here! Do you remember? You were all like 'hello' and I was all like AAH!" She mimicked the gasping sound she had made earlier.

"You see," she continued, "I never saw you before and if I never saw you before that must mean you're new and if you were new that means that you haven't met anyone and if haven't met anyone than that you didn't have any friends and if you didn't have any friends you must be lonely and that made me feel sad! Then, I had an idea and that's why I went AAH! My idea was that I would throw a great big party and invite everyone in Bathory! So now you have lots and lots of friends!"

By this point, Bella had been drinking something, pouring a red bottle into her drink, but just then, her face turned red and she felt like her mouth was on fire!

"Are you alright, dumpling?" Tifa asked, concerned. As fast as she could, Bella ran as fast as she could to get some water.

"Aw!" Selphie squealed. "She's so happy that tears are coming out of her eyes!"

Quietly, Bella slunked (6) up the stairs to her room. Gazzy, who was still down stairs, examined the bottle that she had poured into her drink.

"Hot sauce." He read. Then, Selphie's hand touched the bottle and began pouring hot sauce onto one of the cupcakes she had made earlier. She grabbed the hot sauce covered cupcake and ate it greedily.

Everyone was looking at her. "What?" Selphie said in defense. "It's good."

Meanwhile upstairs, Bella was at least attempting to get some sleep. But, even with the pillow over her head, she could still hear the party music pounding in her brain.

She looked at the clock, hoping that it was at least the morning or so late that everyone had to go home. It was 5:00 AM.

The door opened, letting in the bright loud and the loud party music in. Inside the doorway was Gazzy, who for some reason was wearing a lampshade on his head.

"Hey Bella! Selphie's starting pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. Do you wanna play?"

"No!" Bella yelled. "All the beings in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Festival." Gazzy explained. "Everyone has to stay up or they'll miss the princess raise the sun into the sky! You really need to lighten up, Bella. It's a party!" And Gazzy adjusted the lampshade, unable to see now, and walked right out the door.

"You need to lighten up, Bella," she mocked Gazzy, stretching her voice to a much higher one. She rolled onto her back, holding the pillow in her hands. "I'd thought I'd have plenty of time to study the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" She turned onto her side and felt light shining on her. She looked and saw it was the moon.

Decorated on it was a head, covered with shaggy black hair and white fangs poking out of the mouth in an evil grin. "The legend says," Bella recited again, "That on the longest day of the 1,000th year, the stars will aid in his escape and he'll bring about a never-ending night. I really hope the princess is right, that it is just an old wives' tale."

"Bella! Come on!" Gazzy came out, his lampshade still on his head. "It's time to watch the sunrise!"

Pretty soon, every magical and non-magical being was in the city hall, waiting for the time they've all been waiting for; when Princess Aerith raised the sun on the longest day of the year.

"Isn't this exciting?" Selphie asked excitedly. "I've never been so excited! Well, except for that one time when I saw you walking into town and I went AAH! But really who can top that?"

Just then, the birds started singing a powerful, yet most elegant tune, conducted by Miss Vanille, of course. The spotlight lowered down onto the stage, where their mayor, Leia Organa stood. Her long brown hair was pinned up for the occasion and she wore a long white gown that reached down to her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "As mayor of Bathory, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Festival." Everyone in the city hall cheered, except for Bella and Gazzy.

"In just a few moments," she continued, "Our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this; the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land."

Meanwhile, as Mayor Organa talked, Bella looked off and saw the stars centering around the moon. Then, the image of the face with fangs disappeared.

"The one person who brings us the sun and the moon each and every day," she continued as all of the beings in the room got excited to meet their wise and caring ruler, "The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to each and every one of us in Cosima,"

"You ready girls?" Vanille whispered to the birds.

"Princess Aerith." And Nudge pulled down on the rope as hard as she could. The curtains opened, a grand entrance to the most beautiful, the most kind, the-

But, the balcony was empty; Princess Aerith wasn't there!

"This is not good." Bella exclaimed. Everyone was whispering frightfully.

"Now, calm down, everyone," Mayor Organa tried to bring order into the room, "There must be a reasonable explanation to all this."

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed. "I absolutely love guessing games! Is she hiding?" She looked all around, searching for the princess.

"She's gone!" Nudge explained after having searched around for her.

"Woo! She's good!" Selphie said a bit mysteriously. Then, she suddenly gasped. On the balcony was black smoke, growing bigger and bigger until…

"Oh no," Bella realized.

The smoke disappeared to reveal a tall young man with black shaggy hair and bright purple eyes. He wore a black cloak that blew in the non-existent wind and bright white fangs shot out of his mouth, glinting in the moonlight.

"The Pravus." Gazzy fell right off of Bella and into a dead faint.

"Oh, my little subjects," The Pravus said in an eerily calm yet menacing, furious voice, "It's been so long since I've seen your puny little, precious, sun-lit faces. Except to my vampires." He turned his head to a group of vampires all dressed in black. "Tell me…why did you not come for me when I needed you? A thousand years trapped in that moon and none of you even bothered to help me, my once loyal minions of the night."

He threw his hand out. "Die! All of you!" And the vampires suddenly turned fire red and began to crumple, turning into ash.

"Ugh," the Pravus groaned, "I so hate leaving a mess. But anyway,"

"Hey! You freaky vampire!" Jack yelled. "What did you do to our princess?" He started to fly to attack the vampire, but his hood was caught by Tifa.

"Whoa there, nelly!" Tifa grunted as she attempted to pull the spirit down.

The Pravus chuckled, booming into a huge manical laugh. "Aw, am I not _royal _enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh yeah! More guessing games!" Selphie cheered. "Um…Hokey Smokes! How about…Queen Meanie! No…Black Snooty! Black Snoot-" And a cupcake was suddenly shoved into Selphie's face by Tifa.

The Pravus climbed up to the railing and lowered himself down. "Does my crown not count anymore?" He glared at Vanille. "Now that I have been imprisoned!" He stroked her long beautiful neck. "Did you not hear of the legend?" He suddenly moved very fast, a black blur, over to Nudge, stroking her long beautiful hair, tilting her chin up to his fangs.

"Did no one see the signs?"

"I did." Bella blurted out. "And I know who you are."

"Hmm, how interesting, my dear," he smirked evilly, his purple eyes gazed on only her.

"You're the vampire in the moon. The Pravus."

"Well, well, well," The Pravus slowly walked up to Bella, "Someone who remembers me. And a human, no doubt," he pulled her closed, stroking her pale neck, "Then, my dear, you also know why I'm here."

"To...to…" Bella stuttered, unable to say the words out loud. "To cover all of Cosima in eternal night." Everyone gasped again.

"Well," The Pravus said, "Quite a smart child. A nice, smart…delectable child." He grabbed her shoulders, holding her still. "Fear not, child, this won't hurt a bit…not to me anyway."

"Don't you touch her!" Tifa threw an apple at the Pravus, temporarily stunning him.

"Hey!" Jack whined. "How come you can hit him when I can't?"

"She's a he?" Selphie asked in confusion.

"Foolish beings!" The Pravus yelled, flying up to the balcony. "You will remember this day as your last! From this moment on, the night will last forever!" He laughed maniacally into the sky. Black smoke and lighting coursed through the room, making this night, indeed, an eternal night.

_To be continued. Is this really the end? Can the Pravus be stopped? Will Bella make friends? Find out next chapter._

_ Anyway, questions aside, I hope you enjoyed and I will now be putting down a character list as to why I chose these certain characters._

_ Bella Swan-Twilight Sparkle-Bella acts kind of like Twilight Sparkle. They're both not all that sociable, love books, are shy, and are indeed caring. They just seem so normal in personality. No offense._

_ The Gasman "Gazzy"-Spike- Spike is a little dragon. Gazzy is a little boy with wings. They are also both boys and act a bit like that too._

_ Selphie-Pinkie Pie-Selphie is a total Pinkie Pie. Hyper, cheerful, kind, caring, wanting people to be happy. But, she isn't always smart. No offense._

_Tifa Lockhart-Applejack-Applejack and Tifa are both tomboys, no offense. Plus, they both dress up in cowboy getup. Sorry about Southern stereotypes like they use in the actual show._

_ Jack Frost-Rainbow Dash- To be honest, this one wasn't my idea. I saw a Youtube video where Jack Frost played the part of Rainbow Dash. The video was by SSlovebird. And I agree; the two are both wild and free and both deal with weather._

_ Nudge-Rarity-Nudge is a total fashionista and so is Rarity. And yes I know Spike has a crush on Rarity and that technically Nudge and Gazzy are related, but this is my story._

_ Oerba dia Vanille-Fluttershy-Both Vanille and Fluttershy are kind and sweet. Although, Vanille is more bright in personality than Fluttershy is._

_ Leia Organa-Mayor Pony-Leia is into politics and I think she can pull off formal graces. Therefore, why not?_

_ Aerith Gainsborough-Princess Celestia-Aerith and Celestia are both kind and generous beings, despite being two completely different species. Plus, I see Aerith as more of a day person._

_ Vladimir Tod-Princess Luna-I know that Vlad is a boy, but I can change genders. Besides, Vlad has this sort of dark look and despite the fact he's nothing like that, the Pravus his father wanted him to be is perfect for Nightmare Moon. Btw, sorry about the whole BellaxVlad thing going on there, but I figured, why not?_

_ Settings-_

_ Rivendell-Canterlot-Rivendell is a beautiful, peaceful, yet huge Elvish…city? Perfect for Canterlot._

_ Bathory-I see Ponyville as a small town, others might not. Bathory is a small town. Doesn't sound pretty, but it works._

_ 1-I looked it up; Cosima is Greek for universe and harmony_

_ 2-Yes I'm using the Elements of Harmony I couldn't think of anything else that sounded good._

_ 3-Couldn't think of a good name either._

_ 4-I saw an episode where letters kept being sent through Spike's mouth and he felt really bad._

_ 5-Nudge sounds a lot like Alice, doesn't she?_

_ 6-Grinch reference_

_ I hope you enjoyed please do review and if you have any better ideas for certain characters, please do let me know. Until next time, bye bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following content: Lord of the Rings, Twilight, Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2, Rise of the Guardians, Star Wars, Maximum Ride, Final Fantasy VII, The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, and especially not My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And any other content I use

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Crossover

Episode 2: Friendship is Magic Part 2

_Previously on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Crossover…_

"_Foolish beings!" The Pravus yelled, flying up to the balcony. "You will remember this day as your last! From this moment on, the night will last forever!" He laughed maniacally into the sky. Black smoke and lighting coursed through the room, making this night, indeed, an eternal night._

"Seize him!" Mayor Organa yelled, ordering the Rivendell guards to apprehend the evil vampire.

"Stand back!" And he waved his hand in front of him and the guards rebounded back. Then, he was enveloped in the blackness and flew out into the night.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled to Tifa.

"No way!" She grunted, continuing to pull the rambunctious spirit back. But, Jack wielded his staff and blasted ice right in front of Tifa, freeing himself as he flew after the Pravus.

"Get back here you weirdo, psycho, vampire!" But it was too late; the Pravus flew out of sight. "Nighttime…forever?" That was impossible, wasn't it? Jack looked down and saw Bella running out of the City Hall, carrying Gazzy with her. "Where is _she _going?"

Back at the library, Gazzy was lying asleep in his small bed, starting to wake up after his fainting incident in City Hall.

"Bella…" He murmured, his head rolling from side to side, "We…we have to stop the Pravus."

"Just relax," Bella comforted the little Avian-Human Hybrid, throwing a blanket onto him, "Get some sleep." Bella turned off the lights….then ran as fast and as quietly as she could down the stairs.

She was throwing books around, trying to find a book about the Elements of Harmony.

"Where could it be!?" Bella yelled out, groaning in frustration. "How can I stop him without the Elements of Harmony?"

"And just what _are _Elements of Harmony?" Jack glared at her as he flew inside. "And how did you know about the Pravus? Unless…you've actually been working with him!"

"No!" Bella shook her head. "Why would you think something like that?"

"You _were _getting kind of snuggly up with him."

"Enough Jack!" Tifa yelled, striding right inside the library. "If you hadn't noticed, which I don't doubt of you, you would have noticed that the vampire was about to bite Bella's neck! But…I don't doubt that she _does_ know what's going on."

By this time, all the other beings Bella had met earlier had entered the library as well, crowding her. Finally, she sighed.

"I read about the prediction of the Pravus. Some mysterious objects known as the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop him. But I don't know what they are, where they are, or even what they do-

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Selphie read out loud. She was by a low shelf, where she had wandered off to during this little…discussion. Bella ran over and pushed Rikku out of the way, looking where she had read that title. Sure enough, the book was right there in black and white.

"How did you find it?" Bella wanted to know.

"It was under E!" Selphie exclaimed. E. For Elements of Harmony. _How could I have been so stupid?_

Bella pulled out the book, a shiny red book with a golden unicorn, the symbol of Rivendell, on the front.

"_There are six elements of harmony. But only five are known. Kindness. Laughter. Generosity. Honesty. And Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Siblings. It is located in what is now known as…"_

"Gran Pulse!" (1) Gran Pulse was the scariest part of Bathory, full of wild animals, dangerous plants, and monsters! Horrible, vicious, scary monsters!

"Alright, everybody," Tifa said, trembling as she pulled out a box, "As we all know, except for Bella, Gran Pulse is dangerous, with danger around every corner. So we have to equip. Luckily, my family keeps crates full of weapons back when my family fought for the ancient land of Midgar." (2)

She opened the crate, revealing every kind of weapon known to man and magical being.

"Now," Tifa said, "Everyone grab a weapon."

Rikku pulled out two daggers.

"Doesn't this seem a bit harsh, Tifa?" Selphie asked.

"It's only for self-defense," Tifa assured the younger girl.

Nudge pulled out a pair of claws.

"Do these claws match my outfit?" Nudge asked, placing the claws down to her dress.

"Never mind that, Nudge," Tifa ordered, "Just put them on."

"Alright, alright." Nudge sighed.

Vanille pulled out a long rod, decorated with what looked like antlers.

"Oh my!" Vanille gasped. "This is beautiful!"

"Quite useful too," Tifa added.

And Bella pulled out a long silver gun with three holes in it. (3)

"Excellent choice, Bella." Tifa told her.

"I'm not much of a sharpshooter." Bella told her. She never even held a gun in her life.

"Don't worry," Tifa assured her, pulling out a pair of gauntlets and fighting gloves, "Once you practice with it, you'll get used to it."

"You know, guys," Bella looked at the other beings, "This isn't really necessary. You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to."

"Hell no, Bella," Tifa said to her, "We are not letting you in there by yourself and that's final. Jack, you want to pick a weapon?"

"I'm just going to stick with my staff." He answered.

"Suit yourself." Tifa said

Bella sighed. "Fine. Let's go."And together, the six magical and non-magical beings entered Gran Pulse.

"So," Bella broke the silence, "Have any of you guys actually been in Gran Pulse?"

"Good gracious, no!" Nudge exclaimed.

"It's so unnatural!" Tifa exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. What none of the beings saw was the blackness forming around the cliff they were standing on.

"Nobody knows!" Jack said in a spooky voice. He creeped up to Nudge, Vanille, and Selphie. "Because nobody who enters Gran Pulse….has ever come back!"

The three girls screamed and held onto each other. Just then, the cliff crumpled, falling towards the ground, taking the beings with it. Except for Jack and Nudge.

"Nudge, come on!" Jack commanded, swooping down to the other beings.

"Coming!" Nudge called, swooping down as well. They managed to catch Selphie and Vanille, but, because there were only two flying beings, Tifa and Bella were left out.

Tifa managed to grab onto a root, but Bella didn't. She continued to slide down, until she reached the edge of the fallen cliff. She dangled there, her feet feet from the ground.

"Hold on, Bella!" Tifa yelled, letting go of the root and sliding down to meet her. Tifa grabbed her hands.

"What do I do?" Bella asked, for once, at a loss of what to do. She was normally the one who knew what to do. Now, her mind was blank, unable to think of a solution out.

Tifa suddenly yelled. "Let go!"

"What are you crazy?" Bella yelled. "I'll die!"

"No you won't," Tifa said, "I promise. You'll be safe!"

"That's not true!" Bella protested.

"Bella, listen," Tifa told her, "What I'm telling you is absolutely true. Let go and you'll be safe." Bella saw that she was really, truly sincere. And with that, Bella closed her eyes, let out a breath and let go.

Her fall was cut off as she suddenly felt herself floating in midair. She opened her eyes to see Jack and Nudge holding her in the air. They slowly descended to the ground.

"Jack!" Bella protested. "Watch where you're touching!" She managed to wrap one of her arms around her breasts.

"Sorry." Jack chuckled. What none of them saw was the blackness flying away into some sort of mysterious creature.

"…And once we got Selphie and Vanille to safety, Nudge and I loop-de-looped around and wham! We caught you before you hit the ground!"

"Yes, Jack, I know," Bella said, "I was there." She held her arm around her breasts in defense. "And I'm very grateful, but we gotta…"

Wham! A big, tall griffon stood right in their path.

"A griffon!" Bella yelled. "We have to get past it!" The griffon raised its taloned paw, ready to strike Nudge. But Nudgedodged it, kicking him right in the face.

"Take that you brute!" The griffon roared in her face, causing her to fly away in fear.

"Wait!" Vanille yelled. But no one was listening. Tifa took a running start, flew up, flip once or twice, then landed right on the griffon.

"Yee-haw! Ride 'em cowboy!" She rode the griffon like a bucking bronco.

"Wait!" Vanille yelled again. The griffon threw Tifa off and away.

"You're turn." Tifa told Jack, gesturing to the griffon.

"Alright then!"

"Wait!" Vanille yelled again. Jack spun around the beast, creating a flurry and ice tornado, starting to freeze the creature. But the griffon broke through the ice like it was glass and threw Jack off.

"Jack!" Bella yelled. He fell to the ground injured.

"That's it!" Bella yelled, locking eyes with the griffon. They five beings charged at the griffon, ready to attack.

"WAAAIIITTTTT!" Vanille yelled, grabbing her friends using the hooks on her rod to grab them as if they were fish. Once her friends were safe and restrained, she walked up to the griffon. The griffon raised its paw to strike Vanille.

The other beings closed their eyes and looked away, unable to watch their friend's gruesome demise. But instead of hearing her scream, they heard her say, "It's okay."

She cuddled up to the creature, smiling at him. The griffon, his paw still raised, turned it over to the otherside.

"Oh, you poor thing! No wonder you were so cranky!" Vanille sympathized with the griffon.

"Cranky?" Jack yelled. "Are you kidding me?" Everyone shushed him.

"Don't worry," Vanille told the griffon, "This will only hurt a little bit." And she pulled the thorn right out of its paw. The griffon roared.

"Vanille!" Everyone yelled. But the creature didn't attack her, rather, it just nuzzled its face in Vanille's hair.

"Aw," Vanille gushed, "You're just a big sweetie pie! Yes you are!"

"How did you know about the thorn?" Bella asked Vanille when she was released from the griffon. "

"Well, to be honest," Vanille answered, "I didn't. Sometimes, Bella, everyone deserves a little kindness." And they left behind the griffon, not seeing the thorn transform into blackness and fly off after them.

"Ugh!" Nudge groaned. "I'm getting sick and tired of looking at this muck!"

"Aw, lighten up, Nudgey!" Jack said, floating high above.

"Yeah, Nudge," Tifa agreed, "Lighten up!"

"Don't call me Nudgey!" Nudge yelled up at Jack. Just then, they headed into a deeper part of the forest, darkness covering all around.

"Hey!" Nudge yelled up to some higher being. "I didn't mean it literally!"

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of us and we wouldn't even know it!" Bella complained. What they also didn't notice was the blackness following right next to them. As the beings began to argue, the blackness flew into a tree.

"Wait!" Tifa said. "I think I stepped in something." She lifted up her boot to reveal something brown and wet.

Vanille looked up and screamed.

"It's just mud, Vanille, calm down," Tifa said, "I'm used to mud from working on the…"

Right in front of Tifa was a tree with an open mouth and sharp jagged teeth inside. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Tifa.

All around them were trees with scary faces. The five beings screamed. Except for one. They looked to see that Selphie was laughing at one of the trees.

"Do you see this?" Selphie asked. "It's so goofy!"

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Bella protested. "Run!"

"Oh girls!" Selphie scoffed.

"Ahem!" Jack cleared his throat.

"And guy. Don't you see?"

_"When I was a little girl,_

_ And the sun was going down"_

"Tell me she's not-"

_The darkness and the shadows_

_ They would always make me frown"_

"She is." Nudge stated.

_"I'd hide under my pillow,_

_ From what I thought I saw_

_ But Granny said that wasn't the way _

_ To face your fears at all"_

"Then what is?" Jack demanded.

_"She said, 'Selphie, you gotta stand up tall,_

_ Learn to face your fears_

_ You'll see they can't hurt you_

_ Just laugh to make them disappear"_

"Ha, ha, ha!" And the tree's face disappeared. Everyone gasped.

_"So, giggle at the ghosties,_

_ Guffaw at the grossly,_

_ Crack up at the creepy,_

_ Whoop it up with the weepy,_

_ Chortle at the kooky,_

_ Snortle at the spooky,_

_ And tell that big, dumb, scary face to take a hike and leave you alone,_

_ And if he thinks he can scare you he's got another thing coming_

_ And the very idea of such a thing makes you want to-"_

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

_"Laaaauuuuuggggghhhh!"_

And they all collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter.

The beings continued to laugh until they suddenly came face to face with a huge rushing river.

"How are we gonna get across this?" Selphie asked. Just then, the beings all heard crying. Curiously, they peeked under a bush to see a long, tall, sea monster.

"Oh, what a world!" It complained. "What a world!" It continued to cry and hit the water in frustration.

"Excuse me, sir," Bella asked the sea monster, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I don't know," the sea monster answered, "I was just sitting here, minding my business, when this tacky little black darkness whizzed on by, and torn half of my beautiful mustache clean off!" He lowered himself down to reveal an orange mustache, the half of one end cut off.

"And now I look simple horrible!" He threw himself down on the water, causing a huge wave to hit the six beings. He must be causing the rushing river.

"Oh, give me a break," Jack murmured to himself.

"_That's_ what all the fuss is about?" Tifa asked.

"Of course it is! How can you be so insensitive?" Nudge butted in, glaring at the two simpletons who simply knew nothing about fashion. She strode up to the sea monster. "Oh, look at him!"

"Such lovely, luminescent scales!" She gushed, stroking his face.

The sea monster sniffled. "I know."

"And your expertly quaffed mane,"

"Oh, I know! I know!" He brushed it back, a smile on his face.

"Your fabulous manitore. (?)"

"Oh, it's so true!"

"Ruined without your beautiful mustache."

His face fell. "It's true! I'm hideous!"

"I simply_ cannot_ let such a crime against fabulousity go uncorrected!" She bit into a scale and ripped it off.

"Ow!" The sea monster exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The scale instantly transformed into a blade.

"Nudge," Bella asked, "What are you doing?" Nudge ignored Bella and slashed the blade through.

"Oh!" The sea monster dramatically fainted. But Nudge didn't kill the sea monster. Rather, she had cut her beautiful black hair. She picked up the locks of hair and fastened it onto the sea monster's face, fixing his mustache.

The sea monster laughed in glee. "My mustache! How wonderful!"

"You look amazing!" Nudge smiled.

"Oh Nudge," Bella agonized, "Your beautiful hair."

"Oh," Nudge brushed it off," It's fine. Besides, I think I like this new look. I think it makes me look better. Besides," she fluffed her new short hair, "It'll grow back."

"So would the mustache," Jack whispered. He received a slap from Vanille. "Ow!"

Bella gasped. "Look!" The river was calm now. "We can cross now! Come on!" As Bella crossed, she suddenly herself being lifted up.

"I'll help you across!" The sea monster said, lifting up his body like a bridge. And so they crossed the sea monster bridge, now getting closer to the ancient castle.

They were still walking when Bella stopped and said, "There it is! The ancient castle! We made it!" Bella started running as fast as she could.

"Bella!" Tifa yelled. "Wait for us!" And the other beings ran after her.

"Come on!" Bella cried out. "We're almost there!" But Bella was so focused on getting to the castle, she didn't notice until too late that the bridge between the cliff and the castle was broken and she nearly fell over if it wasn't for Jack grabbing her sweatshirt and pulling her back.

"What is it with you and falling off cliffs today?" Jack smirked.

"Now how are we going to get across?" Selphie asked, stating the obvious for everyone else.

"Duh." Jack said, gesturing to his staff. "I'll fly across and fix the bridge on the other side so the rest of you can get across." And with those words, he jumped off the cliff, flying to the other side. He grabbed the ropes and was about to tie them on, when he heard a beautiful and soothing voice calling his name.

"Jack. Jack."

"Who's there?" Jack demanded, holding his staff in defense.

The voice didn't answer, but instead continued to call his name. "Jack. Jack."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jack yelled out, continuing to hold his staff out.

"We have been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best winter spirit in all of Cosmia." The voice told him.

"Who?" Jack asked.

The voice chuckled. "Why you of course, Jack."

"Really? Me? I mean, of course you mean me." Jack smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"We want you to join us, Jack," Suddenly, several figures appeared from the fog. They were dressed all in black, looking all shadowy and evil. "We are the Nightmares. We are the greatest protectors in all of Gran Pulse. And soon, in all of Cosmia. But first, Jack, we need a leader. And that is you. The most powerful, the most strongest, the most bravest winter spirit in all of Cosmia."

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled out, pumping his fist and doing a loop-de-loop in the air. "I'm in! Just let me tie this rope first and I'll be on my way!"

"No!" The lead being stepped in front of Jack, blocking him from the bridge. "It's either us or them, Jack. Choose." Jack was frozen there. What could he do? This was his only chance to join a great team of protectors just like the Guardians. But, he promised his friends as well.

"Jack!" He heard Bella's voice call out from the other side. "What's taking so long?" Finally, Bella could see Jack with a group of shadowy black figures. She understood what was going on. It was a trap. "Jack!"

The lead figure turned to Bella and held its hand up, blocking the other beings, cutting them off from Jack.

"Well?" The figure asked. "Do we have a deal?"

Finally, Jack had made his decision. "I…"

The figure smiled evilly. Her plan had worked.

"…Thank you, so much," He smiled, "For the offer, I mean." The other figures' jaws fell. Jack flew over to the bridge and tied the rope. "But…I'm going to have to say no. See ya!" And he flew across to his friends.

What he didn't see, though, were the shadowy figures fading into black darkness.

The 5 other beings were waiting anxiously on the other side, concerned for Jack. If Jack said yes, he will fall into their trap and they will never get across to the castle and save Cosmia. Finally, the fog cleared and there was Jack, floating slightly over the bridge, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright! Yeah! Good job, Jack!" The other beings said. Jack blushed.

"Don't mention it." He smiled and they all went across to the castle.

The castle was, well ancient, having not have been used in many years. Cobwebs hung all over, stone statues were cracked and falling apart like old dolls.

"Well, Bella," Tifa asked, "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Bella stepped to the stone altars that stood in the center. "The Elements of Harmony," Bella stated. "We found them!"

Carefully, the other beings carried the stones that stood on these altars over to Bella.

"1, 2, 3, 4…5. There's only 5!" Selphie cried out. She was right; only 5 stones stood around Bella.

"Where's the 6th one?" Jack asked out loud.

"The book said," Bella told them, remembering a passage she read in her head, "'When the 5 elements are together, a spark will cause the 6th element to appear.'"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tifa asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure," Bella said, "But I have an idea. Stand back," she told the others, "I don't know what will happen." She kneeled on the floor, holding her hands out to the stones, magic enveloping her hands.

"Come on you guys," Tifa called to the others, "She needs to concentrate." And the other beings walked out the doors, leaving Bella alone with the stones. (Duh, duh, duh!)

What none of them saw, though, was that same darkness coming out of the shadows and flying to the stones, spinning them around and around, enveloping them in a tornado.

Finally, Bella opened her eyes and saw the black tornado. She screamed out loud.

The 5 other beings, meanwhile, heard her scream and turned to see the black tornado.

"The elements!" Bella gasped and jumped up to rescue them, only to disappear along with the black tornado.

The other beings gasped; Bella had disappeared.

"Bella!" Tifa called out. "Where are you?"

"Look!" Nudge cried out. She was looking out the window and saw lights flashing in one of the castle's towers.

"Come on!" Tifa yelled and they all ran to the tower.

Meanwhile in the tower, Bella had just appeared, coughing from the black smoke of the tornado. Bella finally looked up to see the Pravus standing right in the center of the room.

He chuckled, levitating the Elements of Harmony around him.

"Alright, Pravus," She glared, "You've asked for it." And she held her fists up, ready for a fight.

"You're kidding me, right?" He said. "You're really kidding me. Oh well, such a shame to break such a pretty little thing like you."

She charged, magic enveloping her hands as the Pravus charged as well, his purple eyes glowing as bright as the stars.

_Oh, _the Pravus thought, _This is really too easy. And such a pity, she was so fun._ The next thing he knew, Bella was gone, disappeared in a flash.

"What?" He growled. "Where did she go?" He turned his head furiously from left to right, trying to find the human girl. He finally turned around to see her on the other side of the room, with the elements.

"Come on," she kneeled down, "Just one spark." And she filled her hands with magic again. The elements started to activate flying around her.

The Pravus, his eyes filled with anger, suddenly teleported as well. He appeared alongside Bella and blasted her across the room and away from the elements. But it was too late. Bella's magic had already activated the elements. They were awakening.

"No! No!" He yelled out. Bella smirked. But then the elements died again, nothing happening.

"But how?" Bella cried out. "Where's the 6th element?" The Pravus didn't listen to her, laughing out loud at her failure. He stomped his foot onto the ground, breaking the elements.

"Foolish girl!" The Pravus yelled. "Thinking you really could defeat _me_! Now you will never see your princess again! Or your sun! The night will last forever!" And he laughed as his thousand year old plan finally went into effect.

"Bella!" Bella heard the voices of her friends coming up the stairs. She sighed in relief at thinking of her friends. And then, a spark in Bella's mind flew and she understood.

"Do you really think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony that easily?" Bella asked, glancing back at the Pravus. "Well you're wrong!"

"Because, the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" Then, as if on cue, the others came up the stairs, appearing in the doorway. Around the Pravus, the shattered remains of the Elements of Harmony flew up.

"What?" The Pravus gasped.

"Tifa Lockhart," she turned to the black haired cowboy, "Who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of honesty!" The shattered remains of the Element of Honesty flew around her.

"Oerba Dia Vanille, who tamed the griffon with her compassion, represents the spirit of kindness!" The Element of Kindness flew around her.

"Selphie Tilmitt, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of laughter!" The Element of Laughter flew around her.

"Nudge, who calmed a soulful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of generosity!" The Element of Generosity flew around her.

"And Jack Frost, who could not abandon his friends for his own heart's desires, represents the spirit of loyalty!" The Element of Loyalty flew around him.

"The spirits of these 5 beings, guided us through every challenge you put us through!"

"Well, uh, you, you still don't have the 6th element!" The Pravus yelled out. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did." Bella disagreed, "A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you! To see you! How much I cared about you! The spark ignited inside of me, when I realized that all of you are…my friends!" As soon as Bella declared those words, a glow came from above the 6 beings; the 6th Element of Harmony.

"You see, Pravus," She was talking to the Pravus now, "When those elements are ignited by the…the spark, that resides in the heart of all of us, it creates the 6th element, the element of…magic!"

Suddenly, the 5 beings who carried the spirits of the Elements of Harmony, glowed different colors and the elements went inside the beings. Vanille glowed pink, Jack glowed red, Selphie glowed blue, Tifa glowed orange, and Nudge glowed purple.

And the 6th element transformed into a crown that resided on Bella's head. The power of the 6 elements in the six beings transformed into a huge rainbow that twisted around the Pravus, overwhelming his anger, bitterness, and hatred, with kindness, love, and friendship.

When the rainbow faded and all the lights from the 6 beings, they collapsed and fell to the ground.

They woke up a few minutes later, Jack's head pounding, and each of them wearing a necklace around their necks.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Nudge cried out. Nudge's necklace had a purple gem on it.

"Why, Nudge," Vanille said, "It's so lovely!" Vanille's carried a pink butterfly on it.

"I know!" She fluffed her long black hair. "I'll never part with it again!"

"No," Vanille said, "Your necklace. It looks just like your mark." What Vanille meant was the mark every being got at some point in their life that represents who they are. Nudge's, which was on her back, were three gems.

"Oh!" Nudge exclaimed. "So is yours!" Vanille looked down and gasped at her own necklace. Vanille's, which was on her belly, were pink butterflies, which Vanille loved.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Selphie jumped excitedly, gesturing to her own necklace, which carried a blue gem. Selphie's mark, which was on her left leg, were three balloons.

"Oh yeah!" Jack yelled, looking at his own, although he preferred to call it a pendant, which sported white snowflakes. Jack's mark, which was on his chest, was also a couple of white snowflakes.

Bella's wasn't a necklace, but the crown on top of her head, which carried a pink star, just like her mark, which was on her shoulder.

"Wow, Bella," Tifa said, looking at Bella at all, "At first, I didn't believe you, but now, I really do. We really do represent the spirits of Harmony." Tifa's necklace carried an orange apple, just like her mark, which was also on her belly, that carried three red apples.

"Indeed you do." A voice softly said. They all turned and, as the sun rose, a pink light glowed from it. It was her.

Standing in front of them in all her glory, was Princess Aerith, decked out in her beautiful pink dress, red jacket, and black boots, her long brown hair pulled into a braid with a pink hair ribbon, holding her beautiful silver stave in her hand.

All the beings bowed to her, showing love and respect for their princess. Except for Bella, Princess Aerith's beloved and closest student.

"Princess Aerith!" She exclaimed.

"Bella Swan!" Princess Aerith smiled. "My faithful student." And the two embraced. "I knew you could do it."

"But," Bella said, "You told me it was just an old fairy tale."

"I told you," Princess Aerith corrected her, "That you needed to make some friends. Nothing more. And you did. I saw the signs of the Pravus's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside you to defeat him, but you could not release it until you let true friendship into your heart."

Bella turned to look at her newfound friends and smiled.

"Now, if only some other being will learn it as well." They all turned to see a young teenage boy with long black hair, pale skin, and wearing a black hoodie with a smiling vampire face unconscious around the remains of what used to be the Pravus.

"Prince Vladimir." The boy instantly awoke and looked up at the older woman, pure fear in his eyes. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Princess Aerith kneeled down to the young prince, kindness and understanding deep in her eyes. "It's time to put the past behind us. We were meant to rule together, little brother."

"Brother?" Everyone asked. This boy, this young boy who tried to kill them and put all of Cosmia in eternal night…was Princess Aerith's brother?

"Will you accept my friendship, Vlad?" Princess Aerith stood up, looking down at her little brother. Everyone waited anxiously as the boy made his decision.

Finally, with tears in his grey eyes, Vlad ran up to his big sister and embraced her in the biggest hug he could give her.

"I'm so sorry, Aerith! I-I missed you so much, big sister!"

And Princess Aerith, also with tears in her eyes, said, "And I missed you as well, little brother."

Selphie cried huge rivers of tears at the beautiful moment between the two siblings, holding a tissue that she somehow had the entire time. Suddenly, the tears stopped and Selphie was back in her happy moment.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "You know what this calls for? A party!" And everyone in Bathory celebrated not only the return of the Prince of Night, but the Summer Sun Festival as well.

Gazzy, who had woken up a couple of hours ago, rushed to embrace Bella. And Prince Vlad, who no one had seen in years, was welcomed with open arms in Bathory.

But, even with all this celebrating, Bella still felt sad.

"Why so sad, Bella?" Princess Aerith asked in concern. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete? And you can return to your studies in Rivendell?"

"Well, that's just it," Bella explained, "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

Princess Aerith thought this over, then turned to Gazzy. "Gazzy, take a note, please."

Gazzy pulled out his scroll and quill as Princess Aerith began to dictate.

"I, Princess Aerith, hereby decree, that the human Bella Swan, shall take on a new mission for Cosmia. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Bathory."

And as Princess Aerith finished, Bella and her new friends began to celebrate. "Oh thank you, Princess Aerith! I'll study harder than ever before!"

And that is how the adventures of the human Bella Swan of Rivendell and her friends, the spunky, yet loving human Tifa Lockhart, the hot-headed, mischievous, loyal winter spirit Jack Frost, the loving, happy, and kind Oerba Dia Vanille, the lovely, fashionable, and generous Avian-Human Hybrid Nudge, the happy-go-lucky, naïve, cheerful Selphie Tilmitt, and Bella's faithful friend, the loving, yet boyish Avian-Human Hybrid The Gasman "Gazzy". But this was only just the beginning.

_End. _

_I'm sorry I made some changes that weren't in the previous chapter. I'll fix them as soon as possible._

_Although I'm still having trouble finding the right Rarity. If you have any ideas, please let me know._

_Next chapter, instead of going onto the next episode, I'm going to do another two-part special and something I've been really wanting to do; __The Canterlot Wedding._

_Here's a sneak peek of who is going to be playing Shining Armor:_

"_Princess Aerith cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Rhinestone Heartlillies and…Theta Sigma!"_

_If you have any idea who Theta Sigma is, please place your comments in the comment box. Until next chapter, see ya!_


End file.
